blazbluefandomcom-20200223-history
Noel Vermillion
Noel is a lieutenant of the NOL who is assigned to return the AWOL Jin Kisaragi to his post, and a playable character in Calamity Trigger and Continuum Shift. Information Noel was created on December 25, 2194, by Sector Seven as "dimensional boundary contact medium No. 12". She was rescued at the burning fields of Ikaruga and adopted by the Vermillion family, specifically by Edgar Vermillion and Claire Vermillion (according to the BlazBlue Material Collection). She attended the Military Academy and became friends with Tsubaki Yayoi, Makoto Nanaya, Jin Kisaragi and Carl Clover. Her amazing use of the Nox Nyctores "Arcus Diabolus Bolverk" revolver made her a lieutenant of the Novus Orbis Libraium. She was assigned as Jin Kisaragi's subordinate, though Jin treats her poorly because she shared the same face as his sister. When Jin left his post to chase after Ragna, Noel was assigned a mission to bring back Jin to his post. Noel doesn't remember the past that much. She is actually µ-12 the previous replica before v-13. They both share the same voice, face, and memories of Saya. Since she was the only survivor of the burning field of Ikaruga, she is the "eye", the true possesser of the Azure Grimoire. Her weakness is cute stuffed animals. In the story of BlazBlue: Calamity Trigger, she agreed to Litchi Faye-Ling that she would dress her up if she petted Litchi's panda. Also in the story, Bang mistakes Noel for a man, and refereed to her as "young man" because of her lack of bosoms. In the true ending, Noel saved Ragna the Bloodedge from being taken by Nu who wanted to fuse with him. After the incident, she and Jin are targeted for assassination by the NOL. Being a target by the NOL, Noel stayed with Ragna and learned more about his past and his feelings. However, she is still struggling because of the "eye". In the next installation, Blazblue: Continuum Shift, she has some new moves. Also, her aura is now the color as Ragna's Blood Kain (originally it was blue and green). She separated from Ragna later on to continue her search for Jin and to chase Hazama, and is later revealed to be Mu (μ-12). Musical Themes BlazBlue: Calamity Trigger *'Bullet Dance' - Noel's Theme *'Imperial Code' - Jin VS Noel 'BlazBlue: Continuum Shift' *'Memory of Tears '- Noel vs Tsubaki Gallery File:NoelCSArt.png|Noel Vermillion's Continuum Shift artwork. EMB_NEL.png|Noel's Crest Trivia * Interestingly, her name comes from Noel; Noel being the French word for Christmas. She was also born on December 25, otherwise known as the Day of Christmas. * She has a strong affection towards pandas. * She likes to write poems, but never shows them to anyone * During Noel's alternate path in Calamity Trigger's story mode, Noel is pursued by a drunken Litchi trying to dress her up in odd clothes. In the two times she is successful, she is dressed in the uniform of the Jellyfish Pirates and Valentine, an organization and character respectively, who originally appeared in the Guilty Gear series. * She holds an inferiority complex about her breast size and is strangely attracted to the panda that Litchi wears on her hair (even going as far as yelling "Hands off the panda!" when fighting her in-game). * Noel's fighting style is what is known as a fictionalized style of weapon-handling known as 'gun-kata' which is borrowed wholesale from the movie Equilibrium. Her victory pose and the pose at the end of her Astral Heat are poses performed by the protagonist of Equilibrium. * Rumor has it that her cooking can take out a man faster than her guns. * It would seem that Noel is the counterpart for Guilty Gear's Dizzy story-wise, being a kind-hearted girl who was actually a destructive weapon that is kept asleep. She also possessed relationship with the game's main character (Noel being the clone of Ragna's sister; while Dizzy being possibly Sol's daughter from Justice) as well as the main rival (though this is heavily inverted. While Dizzy ends up marrying Ky, Noel is treated horribly by Jin). Recent development in Continuum Shift drew more similarity whereas more people (such as Kokonoe or Terumi) started hunting down Noel for her being the true owner of the Azure Grimoire; just like Dizzy being put on a bounty and was hunted by everyone. * Upon close inspection of her sprites, Noel appears to not wear any panties. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:NOL Category:Non-human Characters Category:Playable Characters